femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Velvet Sky (TNA)
Velvet Sky is a retired professional wrestler best known for competing in TNA, where she portrayed a villainess. She was portrayed by Jamie Lynn Szantyr. Velvet debuted in TNA with Angelina Love in 2007, and within months, both women would become villainesses when they attacked Roxxi LaVeaux while they attempted to give her a makeover. Velvet and Angelina were officially referred to as The Beautiful People, and in this role, Velvet was basically second-in-command behind Angelina; a role she maintained even after Madison Rayne joined them in 2009. After Angelina left TNA due to issues with her work visa, Velvet became the new leader of the faction, with Madison second-in-command and Lacey Von Erich as their new cohort. The trio spent weeks feuding with Sarita and Taylor Wilde over the Knockouts Tag Team Championship, but after Angelina returned as a babyface in 2010, the trio--especially Velvet--feuded with her for several months. After Madison became Knockouts Champion at Lockdown that year, Velvet became tired of Madison's inflated ego. Her frustration with Madison led to a face turn for Velvet and a reunion with Angelina by the fall of 2010. Velvet's second stint as a villainess began on March 27, 2014; two weeks after Angelina Love returned to TNA. Angelina returned and made an offer to Velvet to reunite The Beautiful People on March 13, which Velvet accepted a week later. Madison Rayne turned down Angelina's offer, and was attacked by Angelina in the locker room, unbeknownst to Velvet. However, the evil Velvet attacked Madison during her match against Angelina, which allowed Angelina could defeat Madison. After the match, Velvet laughed evilly at Madison and celebrated with Angelina in the ring. In an exclusive interview, both Velvet and Angelina revealed that they set Madison up all this time. Much like when they were together the first time, Velvet basically acted as Angelina's sidekick, often spraying hair spray in the eyes of Angelina's opponents to help her win. In fact, she did just that at Sacrifice to help Angelina win the Knockouts Championship. Velvet has engaged in feuds with not only Madison, but Gail Kim and Brittany as well. In the latter half of 2014, both Velvet and Angelina would act as love interests for The BroMans (Robbie E and Jesse Godderz), and they mainly feuded with The Menagerie, which included fellow TNA Knockout Rebel. On January 23, 2015, Velvet helped Robbie win one of the four Feast of Fired briefcases, but it contained a pink slip. Since Velvet was the one who retrieve the case, it was hers to open, and as a result, her TNA tenure came to an end. On May 8, 2015, Velvet returned to TNA and attacked her evil former partner, Angelina Love, cementing herself as a babyface once again. Gallery Velvet Sky Heel Turn.gif|Velvet turns heel and attacks Madison Rayne Velvet in Shades.jpg Evil_Velvet_Sky.jpg 13181506_1617304108595766_2009825324_n.jpg giphy-1velvet.gif giphyvelvet.gif qgY82Ry.gif Velvet-Sky-28.jpg images-1velvet.jpeg Velvet_Sky.jpg imagevelvet.jpeg velvetimages.jpeg Velvet in Pink.jpg 1280px-Knockout_Champion_Velvet_Sky.jpg Velvet_Sky_poses_during_entrance.jpg 646835bfb6e5e217521ee0603bc12de6--velvet-sky-divas-wwe.jpg Category:2000s Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Wrestling Heel Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bare-Handed Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Boots Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Low Cut Top Category:Garter Belt Category:Choker Necklace Category:Opera Gloves Category:Sports Category:Sunglasses Category:Tattoos